Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One such network service is providing consumers the ability to search for various content. Often, a consumer will search for content pertaining to a specific contextual parameter. For example, a consumer may wish to determine movies that are playing in a specific city. Moreover, a consumer may wish to locate a specific one of many similar stores, such as a specific clothing store of a chain of clothing stores or a specific one of franchised chain of restaurants. Certain methods for linking specific content to a specific contextual parameter or element exist. However, these methods usually require having sensors that automatically detect the contextual parameter of the consumer, or fast amounts of previously acquired information to guess the contextual parameter based on the consumer's previous contextual parameters. As such, service providers face significant technical challenges to provide searching services that allow for tailoring of content results based on contextual parameters.